Research Strategy: Significance: The Administrative Shell of the Sensory Mechanisms Research Core Center will support and foster close interactions among Core Center Directors, Core Users, central Administration and other elements of the Johns Hopkins University through a number of active mechanisms and already existing relationships. Both the Center for Hearing and Balance, and the Center for Sensory Biology involve their members in academic programs, regular research meetings, and fund-raising efforts. The Center for Hearing and Balance maintains a T32 graduate student and postdoctoral training grant (directed by E. Young, assisted by P. Fuchs), teaches a two-semester course EN 580.625